


Invalidating Home Environment

by BuddyWritesFic



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyWritesFic/pseuds/BuddyWritesFic
Summary: A snapshot of bb Fulgrim and the things he does to get attention in a place like Chemos.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Invalidating Home Environment

Fulgrim missed his parents when they were working in the mines. He missed them when they were asleep. Sometimes he even missed them when they were there, in the handful of minutes between their return to the dormitory and their departure to unconsciousness. They’d look far away, and they wouldn’t answer when he spoke to them, and he missed them then.

Tullea had slumped down on her cot. She was probably trying to sleep. She was almost definitely trying to sleep, and it was bad to talk when people were sleeping, he knew, but he was desperate for one more drop of her voice before the long, quiet hours of the night shift, and desperation made him lawless.

“I found a thing in the scrap pile,” he said to her. “I think it’s part of a voxcaster. I’ll find the other parts soon. Maybe tomorrow. Or I’ll make them. I think I could. Mom, do you think I could make a vox?”

“Sure,” she murmured, not opening her eyes. “Sounds good.”

He’d gotten what he wanted. He’d heard her voice. But it wasn’t enough. She wasn’t listening, and she wouldn’t remember tomorrow. He tried to make himself wait for the morning before he bothered her again.

He lasted seven minutes.

“Mom, do you ever feel bad for saving an orphan?” he asked. “When the food runs short, do you ever wish you’d killed me?”

She still didn’t open her eyes, but something changed in her posture. She’d heard him this time. She let out a long, tired breath. “I killed Sullax, didn’I?” She reached out an arm blindly, and he pressed himself close into her embrace. “You can have his rations. Now go to sleep.”

“Yes, Mom.” There, that was enough to last the night. He lay down in the cot beside her and closed his eyes. She’d killed Sullax for him. That was enough.


End file.
